


Конец Хэндона

by Seleniana



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Пре-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймсу Хэтэуэю предложено его место в Оксфорде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец Хэндона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End of Hendon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438456) by [babyklingon (asparagusmama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon), [BabyKlingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon). 



> "The Met", она же Metropolitan Police Service, она же ССП, о которой речь в тексте — Служба столичной полиции, если верить Вики.

— Так что мы будем делать с этим? С парнишкой Хэтэуэйем? — спросил я Джерри Уинстона, тот пожал плечами и вздохнул.  
— Понятия не имею! — развел он руками. — Но он слишком драгоценен для ССП. Все парни не любят его, он не выходит и не пьет, он немного одиночка. Он замолчал, а я стал нарезать круги по кабинету.  
— Но что нам с ним делать? Я ничего о нем не знаю, даже откуда он? – Джерри сверился с записями, которые лежали у него на коленях.  
— Он выпускник Кэмбриджа, – я посмотрел на него. — Теология, даже 14 месяцев в семинарии Аллен Холл в Челси.  
— Блядь! Что?  
— Да, знаю. Его выгнали без указания причин.  
— Почему же он не доучился? – Я сел и со вздохом посмотрел на часы. — Он придет ко мне в кабинет через час, и мы должны найти причину, почему он не подходит для Хендона. Итак, начинаем думать.  
Некоторое время мы сидели молча.  
— О, я знаю! — внезапно воскликнул Джерри.   
Я уставился на него, будто он поддразнил меня шоколадным печеньем.  
— Его можно направить в Кэмбриджшир или Тэмз Уэлли.  
— Даа, — медленно кивнул я. — Я позвоню в Тэмз Уэлли, а ты звони в Кэмбриджшир.  
— Угу.  
Джерри достал телефон, и я заглянул в коробку с нужными номерами.

Час спустя, я увидел Джеймса Хэтэуэя, сидящего передо мной.  
"Видите ли, Джеймс, мы думаем, что Вы не подходите для работы в ССП. Вы просто немного…" Претенциозный — нет, не претенциозный, ты не можешь сказать так тому, кому решил мягко отказать. "Немного… " Да придумай уже что-нибудь, придурок!

— Слишком хорош для вас, сэр? — Джеймс прервал мои паникующие мысли.  
— Нет! Нет! Не слишком хорош, Джеймс, — поспешно сказал я.— Просто…  
Я заткнул рот шоколадным печеньем, чтобы спастись от сумасшедшей пляски моих мыслей. Боже, он смотрел на меня. Ммм… слишком хорош… вычурен? Не слишком. Слишком умен? Ты не можешь сказать так кому-то. Образован! Да! Слишком образован и достоин лучшего.  
— Просто ты достоин лучшего, чем ССП, Джеймс, – торжественно закончил я.


End file.
